Anamnesis
by Ceville
Summary: We know the ending of Seymour Guado's story, and a few of the chapters inbetween, but how did it begin? How did the quiet boy grow into the madman, and when did it all start? (A result of my wanting to know more about Seymour, his mother, and Jyscal)


**Author's Note: **Yes. I'm doing this again. Starting _another _story. I know, I know, I have _so _many that I need to finish, but I seem to have lost the 'spark' for most of the stories I have on here. I've been playing through FFX again, though (how good is the remaster?!) and the story/plot is _so _much deeper than I picked up on as a kid, so… I want to try and write a story!

I really feel like there needed to be an expansion upon Seymour's background, as well as the background of Jyscal and his wife. I've read up what I could of the translated Ultimania, so the dates should _hopefully_ be fairly accurate. I don't remember Seymour's mother being given a name, nor could I find anything online, so I've 'borrowed' the name of another character in the Final Fantasy series for now! If there are any errors, feel free to let me know about them!

Anyhoo, I've rambled enough – enjoy! (:

* * *

**-ANAMNESIS-**

**(Prologue)**

_**-**__ recollection or remembrance of the past; reminiscence_.

* * *

_**G**_uadosalam seemed to shrink before her eyes, the glinting lights of Macalania Woods almost mocking as the distance between them grew, shining and sparkling as the woods wrapped around her home. Her former home.

Celes felt her throat tighten, hand trembling around the locket hanging from her neck. Could she do this? Could she raise their son alone, so far away from everything and everyone he'd grown to love? The Guado had never cared for her, nor for the child borne of her marriage to their leader, but they were all he'd ever known. Would he cope with the distance? Could _she_?

This was the only way to keep him safe, away from the growing unrest amongst the Guado _and _the humans. She felt her lips twist into a frown, disgusted by the bigotry she'd witnessed in the decade or so of marriage to Jyscal. The intention behind the arrangement had been to unite their people, the result of another of her father's schemes, but… With time, she'd come to love the kindly leader of the Guado. She'd tried to extend that love to his people, as well, but any hope of that happening had been lost years ago.

It had hurt her, the unfounded dislike and hatred thrown at her from all sides, all because of her race. She had tried, _oh, _had she tried, to fit in - to act as the proper Bevellan lady she'd been raised as, but it'd never been enough for them.

_She_ would neverbe enough for them.

They had hated her for being, and in turn, hated Seymour for being born; all because he wasn't whole in their eyes. Half-breed, half-blood, _abomination_ – thinking of the ridicule he'd been subjected to in eight short years of life made her eyes sting and her chest tighten. How could anyone be so cruel to a child?

"Mother?"

She turned, trying to wipe the lines of worry and sadness from her face. He noticed though, she knew he always noticed. He'd always been an intelligent child.

"Why are we leaving? Why do we have to go?" He padded over, reaching for her hand with his own. She curled her fingers around his own, the digits already very nearly longer than her own – a sign of his Guado heritage.

She smiled softly, bending over slightly to gaze at him, the sadness swirling in her eyes unmistakable no matter how she tried to hide it. His lip trembled as he gazed up at her, confusion evident on his face.

"We're going away for a little while, my love," She smoothed the unruly bang jutting out over his forehead down, brow furrowing fondly when it stubbornly bounced right back up again.

"But why do we have to leave, Mother?" She smiled softly, cupping his cheek in her hand to stroke along the pattern of purple-veins beginning to protrude beneath his eyes with her thumb.

"To keep us both safe."

He frowned, eyes as blue as her own dropping to examine the wooden decking of the boat. "We'll… stay together, right? You won't leave me, will you, mother?" His grip on her hand tightened, eyes lifting back to gaze at her imploringly. "Please don't' leave me, mother!"

Celes felt her heart break at the fear in his voice and swooped down to scoop the boy into her arms. "Oh, dear one, I won't _ever _leave you."

His hands gripped at the back of her cloak tightly and she heard him sniffle as he nuzzled into the space between her neck and shoulder. "You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**AN: **I know, it's pretty short, but it's more of a …. Teaser/feeler, if you will? The rest will come later! Anyway, leave a review, let me know what you think! (:


End file.
